This invention relates to a portable motorized shovel of small dimensions. The present invention is particularly well suited for earthmoving work.
Patent Document EP-A-O No. 189 008 discloses a known small mechanical shovel which is pivotally mounted on a running chassis and controlled by an articulated arm operated by hydraulic means. The running chassis is equipped with wheels which are guided by two handles and provided with a tiltable platform intended for the operator. However, this apparatus is rather complicated, cumbersome and heavy. In addition, while it permits a wide range of operations, it is also rather expensive.
Patent Document FR-A-No. 2 503 764 discloses a known hydraulically operated vehicle, particularly a small evacuating or loading shovel, which is provided with a driving lever and at least one prop consisting of a sole plate articulatd on a support arm. The driving lever is equipped with a Bowden control intended for operating a hydraulic control console. However, this patent does not describe a mechanical shovel or a control mechanism for such a shovel.
Other prior art documents relating to mechanical shovels and/or to control mechanisms for mechanical shovels include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,474,314; 2,416,826; GB-A-No. 776,848; FR-A-No. 1,511,564; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,538; 4,095,752 and 1,822,338. However, all of these prior devices are complicated and intended for fairly large earthmoving tasks. Moreover, none of the documents mention portable motorized shovels.